El día en que me enamoré de tí
by karitox
Summary: Draco se encontraba en un café del callejón Diagón, sentado al lado de la ventana del local viendo como llovía. A pesar de que tenia su vista fija en aquel “cuadro de invierno”, él seguía pensando en su amor. One-Shot Draco/...


**Declamier:** Sí los personajes fueran de mi propiedad, yo no estaria escribiendo Fictions en estos momentos. Todo esto pertenece a una mujer inteligente que se hace llamar J.K Rowling y tambien a unos caballeros de una empresa llamada WB

Draco se encontraba en un café del callejón Diagón, sentado al lado de la ventana del local viendo como llovía y caminaban algunos magos y brujas rápidamente. A pesar de que tenia su vista fija en aquel "cuadro de invierno", él seguía pensando en su amor, su verdadero amor de toda la vidaDraco se encontraba en un café del callejón Diagón, sentado al lado de la ventana del local viendo como llovía y caminaban algunos magos y brujas rápidamente. A pesar de que tenia su vista fija en aquel "cuadro de invierno", él seguía pensando en su amor, su verdadero amor de toda la vida. Draco/...

* * *

El día en que me enamore de ti

Draco se encontraba en un café del callejón Diagón, sentado al lado de la ventana del local viendo como llovía y caminaban algunos magos y brujas rápidamente. A pesar de que tenia su vista fija en aquel "cuadro de invierno", él seguía pensando en su amor, su verdadero amor de toda la vida: Astoria Greengras aquella chica que nunca creyó amar, hasta que llego aquel día en que se conocieron verdaderamente.

-_Y pensar que todos creían que mi verdadero amor seria Pansy-_se dijo a si mismo, finalizando con una media sonrisa-

Desvío su mirada del ventanal y la fijo en su café, pensando en que la espera no sea en vana y aquella persona llegue pronto... y con una rapidez, su mente comenzó a viajar a aquel día en que la conoció.

_**Flash back**_

_-¡Por merlín Greengrass! ¿Quién te llamo?, ¿a caso eres la abogada de Pansy para entremeterte en nuestra discusión?-dijo fulminándola con la mirada-_

_-¡No soy su abogada, solo que no me gusta que traten a mis amigas de la forma en que tú lo estas haciendo con Pansy!-se acerco amenazadoramente a Draco-_

_-Ten cuidado con lo que vas hacer Greengrass-dijo Malfoy apuntándola con su varita-te puedes arrepentir, yo no soy cualquier chico que puedes amenazar solo para..._

_-¿Qué crees que le estas haciendo a mi hermana?-_

_Lo interrumpió Astoria, quien recién llegaba a la sala común, luego de una larga hora en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes de Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras. _

_Dejo sus libros y bolso en una mesa que estaba desocupada y se acerco a Draco_

_-Draco fijo su mirada en la Greengras menor-Valla, por lo que veo hoy es el día del "defensor" o mejor dicho de las "defensoras Greengras"_

_-Deja de apuntar a mi hermana con tu varita-lo miro amenazadoramente- _

_Malfoy la miro extrañado, ya que ninguna persona le había ordenado algo antes y si lo hacían no le importaba, no tomaba en cuenta a aquella persona, pero aquella petición de Astoria fue... diferente._

_-Suspiro- Esta bien-Malfoy bajo su varita-_

_-¿Qué?-pregunto y miro extrañada a Malfoy_

_-Baje mi varita, ¿no es eso lo que querías Greengras?-_

_-Sí, pero pensé que...-arrugo el entrecejo y movió su cabeza de lado a lado-olvídalo- _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_Solo baje la varita con la condición de que salga conmigo en la próxima salida hacia Hogsmeade, solo para hacerle enfadar. Pero desde aquella salida me enamore de ella y no me arrepiento- _se dijo Draco.

El tintineo de la campanita de la entrada del local, hizo mirar a Draco en aquella dirección y se pudo dar cuenta que su cita había llegado y lo buscaba con la mirada. Draco no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a aquella chica que lo volvía loco desde hace algún tiempo. Astoria Greengras era una mujer muy bella y hasta el día de hoy Malfoy se pregunta como una persona como Astoria se pudo fijar en él, un Malfoy cuya reputación estaba por los suelos por culpa del pasado de su padre y él como Mortífago.

Greengras por fin pudo localizar a Draco en aquel lugar y se dirigió a él, con aquel caminar que tanto le gusta a Malfoy ya que es muy parecido al de su madre Narcisa y eso le gustaba, ya que eso quería decir que no se había equivocado en su decisión y eso demostraba que Astoria era la indicada para su petición.

-Astoria se sentó frente a Draco, no sin antes besarlo- Siento la demora

-No te preocupes, me sirvió para reflexionar y hacerme algunas preguntas las cuales solo tú puedes responder-sonrío-

-¿Cuáles serian aquellas preguntas?-alzo una ceja-

-la primera... ¿Por qué yo Astoria?-Greengras lo miro sin entender a lo que se refería Draco- entre todos los hombres del mundo, ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?, mírame soy un Malfoy un maldito Malfoy ex mortífago ¿No te da vergüenza ser la novia de alguien como yo?, ¿de una persona que lo único que te puede dar es... rechazo ante la sociedad?

Astoria miro fijamente aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban, aquellos ojos que con solo mirarlos te olvidas del mundo y te pierdes en ellos.

-Acaricio la mano de su novio y le sonrío- Te elegí a ti por que eres la persona mas linda que e conocido Draco, a pesar de que al principio no nos lleváramos bien, te supe conocer y me di cuenta que eres un hombre maravilloso-le beso la mano-

-Pero fui un mortífago-dijo en un murmuro-

-¿y eso que?, yo te conocí siendo un mortífago y siempre supe que tu no estabas de acuerdo con serlo, pero lo hiciste por complacer a tu padre-Draco bajo la mirada- no te sientas mal por ello, en aquella época todos hacíamos cosas que no queríamos hacer, pero lo hacíamos igual. No me gusta que pienses que yo siento vergüenza por ti, por que no lo siento, es mas te admiro-ante eso Malfoy levanto su mirada- ¿y sabes por que?-Draco negó- por que cualquier persona hubiera huido de aquí con aquel pasado como el tuyo, hubieran huido para olvidar todo y así ahorrarse las miradas y murmullos de las personas que hasta el día de hoy te juzgan sin saber el por que de tus acciones.

Ahora Draco se podía dar cuenta por que había elegido a Astoria, aquella persona que en su época escolar lo sacaba de sus casillas pero que ahora cada vez que la observaba lo invadía una paz infinita, una paz que hasta hace tres años atrás nunca tuvo.

-Draco la observo muy atentamente y le sonrío- ¿Sabes por que te cite?- Greengras negó- por que hace cuatro años que me enamore de ti Astoria, cuatro años que llevo grabados en mi memoria al igual que _**el día en que te conocí**_-Astoria le sonrío débilmente y se ruborizo- y a pesar de que ya no sea el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes, aquel Draco Malfoy arrogante y que no le importaba nada mas que el mismo, aún soy el mismo chico que se enamoro de ti gracias a aquellas citas cuando íbamos a Hogsmeade-sonrío- Ahora...-busco un objeto en el bolsillo de su tunica- te quería dar esto-le entrego un pergamino en blanco y una cajita en forma de lechuza-

-Astoria enarco una ceja-¿Para que quiero un pergamino en blanco y una cajita en forma de lechuza?

-Malfoy río- golpea el pergamino con tu varita

Astoria obedeció a Draco y golpeo el pergamino con su varita. En ese mismo momento apareció una frase que dejo petrificada (literalmente) a Greengras que si no fuera por que Draco le dio un beso en su mano, aun seguiría en aquel estado.

-¿Es enserio?-articulo débilmente Astoria levantando su mirada hacia Draco-

-Un Malfoy nunca hace bromas de este tipo- se cruzo de brazos y enarco una ceja

La menor de la familia Greengras solo pudo sonreír y dejar que unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieran sus pálidas mejillas.

Se besaron dulcemente por algunos minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire. Draco en ese momento le seco aquellas lágrimas que invadían su rostro con su pulgar y le sonrío-

-Acepto Draco- y con aquellas palabras el cofre en forma de lechuza se abrió automáticamente dejando ver un anillo el cual tenia dos piedrecitas, una esmeralda y un diamante. _"los colores de Slytherin cien por ciento fiel a nuestra casa"_ pensó Astoria y sonrío

Draco nunca antes se había sentido tan completo, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan feliz como en aquel momento cuando se escucho aquellas palabras salir de los labios de su amada Astoria. Nunca nadie lo había echo tan feliz, ni siquiera sus padres ni sus amigos, solo Astoria lo había echo cien por ciento feliz en toda su vida y solo ella lo había visto sonreír verdaderamente; solo Astoria Greengrass tendrá el privilegio de verlo sonreír cada mañana al despertar junto a él en algunos meses mas

_**Fin**_

* * *

Sí les gusto, dejen Review( tb acepto critica CONSTRUCTIVAS¬¬)


End file.
